Love to wreck it all
by goingthroughhellkeepgoing
Summary: Troubling times throw both boys in turmoil that could break them apart. 'He didn't know when, but he heard sirens. Blue lights seeped through the corners of his vision, breaking up the stubborn black blind' Please REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

He hoped he would have the strength to do what was right. But faced with the decision in the moment he didn't think he could.

Both Aaron and Jackson had enjoyed a well deserved night out at Bar West, away from the prying eyes of the like of Betty and Brenda at the Wool Pack. They were nearing a total of five months together now, although still being as comfortable with his sexuality just not yet, Aaron felt more then comfortable with Jackson now. He couldn't imagine what life would be like without him sometimes to keep him on the right path as well as just being there for him. But he wasn't with just him just for that, he was a great laugh as well. Especially that night, they'd been knocking back drinks, laughing and talking, as Jackson made sarcastic comments about other people in the bar.

Being a well respected builder in the area, Jackson had an early start in the morning, as he intended on meeting his strict deadline which had been set that day by his new project manager. He didn't go much on her, a strict professional business woman that liked to get the job done. He was determined to get his hands on the promised bonus at the end of the job. He hoped to take a certain other person away for the weekend to spend some much needed time alone together. Lately they had been working hard, Aaron at the garage and Jackson on his job, they hadn't spent much together. With an early start, Jackson needed to get up nice and early in the morning - something he hated - so it meant their evening was ending just as everybody else's was starting. But neither of them minded that much, anytime together was better than nothing. Though they weren't too happy they had to spend the night in separate beds. Aaron had grown used to sleeping beside Jackson's body at Smithy Cottage. Tonight though, Jackson needed to go back to his own flat and get a proper nights sleep which wouldn't have been on the agenda if he was to go back to Aaron's bed.

"Sure I can't give you a lift back?" Jackson asked his boyfriend once more.

"Nah you're alright." Aaron told him, walking him to his van just down the street from Bar West. "Fine getting the bus."

"I feel bad though." Jackson admitted, unlocking his van and turning round to face Aaron, his back pressed against the driver's door. "I know I wouldn't want to get the late bus."

"Well I don't mind. You need to get some sleep." Aaron laughed, touched by his boyfriends slight show of guilt. "Now go, before I miss the bus."

"What If I want you to miss the bus?" Jackson teased, tugging on Aaron's grey jumper. He didn't care about the deadline at work to gain the bonus he'd been promised. All he wanted to gain right now was Aaron as he stared into those blue eyes. He had other things on his mind.

Before Aaron could answer Jackson, he was pulled into a passionate kiss. Jackson was leant against the side of hi Van, as he'd brought Aaron against him whilst his hands began to roam under Aarons jumper. It was a daring move, a very daring move considering his boyfriends wouldn't even hold his hand in public and earlier in the year had decked him just for touching his arm. It must have been the high they were both on from the night they'd had, teamed with the many beers Aaron had consumed that was clouding his actions but Aaron didn't pull away. Albeit he'd noticed his slight hesitation and the quick glance up and down the street that was currently deserted, it was a break through for him.

Aaron was the first to pull away. His breathing laboured as he rested his forehead against Jackson's who was also having difficulty catching his breath. "If I've missed my bus I'm not gonna be happy." Aaron joked, with a lopsided grin before leaving Jackson by his van.

He could sense Jackson's gaze still on him until he rounded the corner and didn't hear the start of the van's engine for a few seconds after that. It didn't bother him, he loved it. Although, if it had been anybody else staring at him he would have swung round and barked at whoever was stupid enough. But it was Jackson, so it didn't matter. It was reassuring to know that he still had such an affect on him after so many months together. After all the heart ache and drama he'd but Jackson thorugh he was more than surprised that he still wanted to be with him. Of all the people Jackson could be with, he wanted to be with him. He couldn't believe his luck.

"Just leave us alone!"

Nearly to the bus stop he was interrupted from his thoughts by a couple of girls who were obviously not interested in the attention they were receiving from two men, that weren't taking 'no' for an answer.

"Just leave us alone!" The girl repeated again, but more firmly as she and another girl hurried to quicken their pace.

"Don't be like that sweetie." One of the men leered, leaning in closer to her, his lips almost touching her ear. "Only want to talk." He then spat.

"Yeah well, I don't think they want to." Aaron shouted over to the two older men, gesturing to the girls dressed in glitzy dresses and high heels. He wasn't going to stand for two females being harassed by a couple of pervs.

"And who asked you?" The other man countered a bottle of beer in his hand. These men were obviously drunk. They'd had more to drink than what he had.

"No one, but I didn't need to be asked." Aaron shot back. He was stood on the otherside of the street, so it was needed to shout a bit to be heard over the bumping music of the clubs spilling out onto the street. It seemed out of all the people on the streets looking to go home or move on to another club, he was the only one to help the girls out. Even the bouncers dotted up and down the sides of the buildings seemed oblivious to it all.

By now the two girls had taken their chance to get a few metres ahead of their hasslers. However it wasn't much of an accomplishment when the two men hogged up behind them and grabbed them from behind. One took a girl by their waist while the other grabbed the second girls arm. They both jumped and cried out in shock.

"Take your hands off them now." Aaron ordered them as he ran across the road towards them, placing as much warning he could into his words. When they ignored him he decided to become hands on himself. Taking one guy by his shoulder, Aaron used most of hi strength to pull him off the guy. Up close he realised just how older and heavier they were to him.

Both men were in their later twenties at least, they were broader shouldered then he was and a few inches taller then he was as well. They reeked of alchol and had obviously been out on the town in their dress shirts and jeans. The girls made no move to make another escape, they were the same age as Aaron if not a bit older. One girl was still gripped roughly by one of the men, her arm twisted up in a vice like grip, the mans fingers biting into her tanned skin.

The man who Aaron had pulled off the brunette girl, didn't take to kindly to being treated how he was with the girls. He forcefull pushed Aaron away from them. "Back off." He warned, inches from Aaron's face. "These ladies and my friend and I are just having a good time mate."

Aaron turned to the two girls who did not look like they were having a good time. They looked scare and rightly so. These two men were rather intimidating as well as drunk and an awful lot bigger than they were. The were no match against them. "Are these guys hassling you?" He asked them politely. The blonde girl nodded timidly, but the brunette soon spoke she was the one who had been been shouting at them from the start.

"They won't leave us alone." The brunette said to Aaron, swatting the oldest man away when he tried to grab her again, her face a picture of pure disgust.

"I'm not going to tell you again guys." Aaron told them, using his two 'saluting' fingers to rub the bridge of his nose between his eyes. He didn't need this; his head was still muggy from all the alcohol and tired from his hard day at work at the garage. He was going to miss his bus if he hadn't already. "Just go, leave these Ladies they're not interested. You heard them yourselves."

Off guard, Aaron stumbled back a few steps on the receiving end of a heavy shove. He tried not to react. It took also his self control to keep a lid on his temper. He didn't take to kindly to being pushed around. Especially by a reeking drunken perverted man.

"As I said before, I'm not gonna tell you again." Aaron growled staring at the ground on a fixed spot by the others man feet. He onld looked up when he said the last bit. "You've got till three to move. . .one. . tw-."

He'd barely gotten to 'two' before a punch was swung his way, hitting him square in the jaw. One of the girls screamed, he assumed it was the blonde. He didn't have time to check. He needed to gain his sense of grounding. Recovering from the shock, Aaron wiped away the thin trickle of blood that had dripped from his slip lip with the back of his left hand before drawing back his other and slamming it straight into his attackers face. He heard the man's nose break and smirked in satisfaction.


	2. Chapter 2

"Now have you got enough sense to do one!" Aaron snarled at the man who was on the floor, blood rushing from his nose and staining his teeth.

When the man didn't respond and neither did his friend, Aaron turned once more to the girls. "Come on, where're you heading? I'll walk you." Aaron kindly offered. Nobody back in Emmerdale would have expected such a gentleman offer from him but since meeting Jackson, he was doing things the old Aaron wouldn't have done. He owed a lot to that man. Even walking away from the two men was a new thing for him. Yes, he had hit out but only once. The old Aaron would have had them in a fist balling fight by now without a seconds thought to the consequence he could face afterwards.

"Just to the bus stop." The brunette told him, linking arms with her friend. "Thank you, we didn't think they would leave us-."

"Not a bad punch for a queer!" The bloody nosed man shouted after their retreating backs, interrupting the girl.

Aaron tried to not let the man's words get to him. His whole body had gone rigid as soon as he had heard the insult, fighting against his rising anger. Thinking about what Jackson would do he tried to copy, stay calm and walk away. He'd never seen Jackson lose his temper with any one, really lose his head like he'd done a few times. It would take a lot to push Jackson, he'd tried enough times. So he tried to copy Jackson's actions, ignoring the men and continuing.

"Thought you wanted the girls for yourself at first." The man continued. "But not, they're not you're type are they! Prefer them a bit more rough and rigid." He sneered like a pig, pushing all the right buttons.

He took a deep breath trying to calm himself down. He didn't want them to get to him, get one up. He'd be the better person if he walked away, as Jackson would say. He wanted to be that better person but it was hard, really hard going against all your basic instincts. Jackson would be disappointed with him if he got himself into a fight and he didn't want to face that kind of guilt from the man he loved. The older man hated violence with a passion. He'd made that clear from the beginning. Anymore fights and he'd be gone before he could say 'sorry'. He understood. Who would want to be with a head case that could be in prison if he lost his temper just one more time? Jackson deserved better than that. But dare he say it, his fight or flight instinct was already kicking in. He knew they didn't know he was gay, it was a lucky guess right? He didn't wander around like some of the men in Bar West who wore they're camp medal with pride. He was what Jackson's mate sol would call "an expected." But the words still got to him even though he knew they didn't know what effect they had. He hated those words, he was still sensitive about his sexuality and had yet to face an homophobia towards him. He just hoped tonight wasn't going to be that time to face it.

"Just do one." Aaron growled over his shoulder, hoping they would heed his warning. He wasn't stopping, he was sure he'd missed his bus now but there was no harm in checking.

"No! I'm not finished. Aare we Mike?" The bloody nosed man protested.

"No we're not Lloyd." Mike agreed, stepping into flank to his best mate, still clutching the beer bottle.

"You make me sick." Lloyd said with every meaning of the word, closing the distance between them. "What you do. . .it's sick." He sneered once more, close now. His friend wore a picture of disgust as he shadowed him.

"And what's that?" Aaron growled, playing ignorant. His anger was reaching a dangerous peck frighteningly fast. He could feel the anger coursing through him and it scared him. He hadn't felt like this in such a long time and he hated it. 'stay calm' he said to him, 'deep breaths'.

"What you do with that. . ."

'choose your words carefully' Aaron thought as he stepped closer to Lloyd, already knowing who he was going to mention. "With that man, it's disgusting. I saw you and him, up against his van." Lloyd told him.

"Make you're skin crawl." Mike added.

That was it. Whatever Aaron had that had been holding him back was gone. Just like that. He was a loose cannon. He launched himself towards the bigger built men and swung his fists out. He didn't care what damage he done, he wanted to release all the monstrous anger they had created with their spiteful ignorant words. They deserved it. They deserved it all. He may have a disadvantaged of being smaller, younger and outnumbered by one but his anger and adrenaline alone should have been more than enough to fend himself against these animals.

He found himself pinned up against a shop window of an eastate agents by as Lloyd relentlessly punched and kicked whatever breath he had out of him. The girls were too scared to anything. They stood at the side frightened as anything with their hands over their mouths, screaming as they heard bones crack and blood appear. He was out of breath and out numbered. From his new perspective in the restraints of Mike and the receiving end of Lloyds swings he knew he'd been stupid. Why couldn't he ever think! He mentally kicked himself for his stupidity. He wasn't going to give up thought, he was going to walk away from this fight. His short temper and hot head had gotten him into this mess, it was going to get him out!

A sudden burst of energy had Aaron pushing of the iron grips that had hold of him and defending every blow that came his way. He even managed to throw in a few of his own, blindly lashing out as his vision blurred from sweat and blood. He knew these guys were sick men at the least but when he heard glass break against his skull his thoughts towards the two men were multiplied. How desperate was someone to smash a bottle on his someone's head? It had unbalanced him entirely as he dropped to the ground, the back of his head bouncing off the concrete pavement and blackening the edges of his sight. All the air in his lungs had been knocked out of and his vision was thinning to blackness. He needed to keep coherent of his surroundings. Losing consciousness just now wasn't a good idea. But it was one thing to say that and then actually do it. He was finding it really difficult to shrug off the welcoming darkness, he wasn't aware of what was happening anymore too focused on blinking away the black fog- to no avail.

He had long before stopped trying to right against them but focusing on defending each kick, punch or hit to any part of his body. The blackness still threatening as he scrunched his knees up to his stomach and shielded his head from brain damage, they were relentless. When would they stop? He had. He could hear the girls through the fog, hysterical protests to their rage. They gradually seemed to drift away as wave upon wave of blissful darkness crashed down on him.

He didn't know when, but he heard sirens. Blue lights seeped through the corners of his vision, breaking up the stubborn black blind. Then hands. Hands began to touch and grab him. He wasn't sure who and he didn't care. He wanted it to stop! He thought Lloyd and Mike had stopped, why hadn't they stopped? He found a little strength from somewhere and he fought back only to gain voices telling him to calm down. Calm down? Aaron was scared.

The finale wave came, big and strong. He welcomed it as it wrapped itself around him. He couldn't fight it anymore. All his fight spent. He gladly let himself be drawn away from it all.


	3. Chapter 3

Jackson had already been home for a couple of hours. He was in bed asleep, not quite what he wished to be doing earlier when he had Aaron. But once he got that bonus sleeping from then on would be a thing of the past for him, for a while at least. That was why he was in bed asleep without Aaron by his side, needed to be up early and spending the night in Aaron's bed wouldn't allow such a thing. However his annoying ringtone wasn't allowing him to either.

Realizing that whoever was calling wasn't going to give up any time soon, Jackson crawled out of bed and searched for his mobile in the pocket of his discarded jeans on the floor. It was Paddy who was to blame.

"Do you know what time it is?" Jackson asked Paddy as he answered his call, dismissing trivial greetings.

"Yeah sorry Jackson it is quite late but I really think you should know." Paddy rambled. "I don't know hot to say this."

"Paddy, just tell me." Jackson told him he was still half asleep and irritated from being woken. Aaron would soon tell you that Jackson wasn't the best person to be woken up.

"It's Aaron. . ." These two words are what had Jackson instantly become alert and the rest Paddy told him made his stomach knot. All he could do was worry for the younger man. He only had vague outlines of what had happened to get Aaron in such a state from what Paddy had told him and even that had been put together by the police and two women. But it was enough to send him on the verge of worry and make his head spin when he tried to fill in the gaps with his own foolish imagination. He almost ran a red light as he sped to the hospital to consumed by his worry for Aaron. It made him feel physically sick.

At the hospital he was directed to a family room a few corridors down from the first nurses station he enquired about Aaron at. Inside the family room he was greeted by a rather flustered Paddy who had taken up pacing the polished floor.

"How is he?" Jackson asked, doing away with polite 'hellos.'

"Chas is with him now, doctors have just finished patching him up." Paddy told him, his face strained. "The two girls are over their still, talking to the police." Jackson followed Paddys nod of the head in the direction of the far corner. A blonde and brunette sat on the sofa, speaking to a couple of police officers as they nursed cups of tea from the drinks machine. Mascara stained tears streaked their cheeks as they held each others hands, frightened by what they had witnessed.

"Can I go see him?" Jackson asked hopefully. He just wanted to see him, so badly. He'd failed to protect his lover. He needed to know he was going to be okay at the least for now. He'd speak to the girls later, right now Aaron was more important.

"Sure, they're only allowing two at a time with him at the moment." Paddy answered him. "You go on and see him, I'll wait here if you need anything. His room is down the corridor and a couple of rooms down." Paddy told him, gesturing with his hands when he announced the directions. "He's in a bad way." He warned him before he left.

He braced himself just outside his room before entering. Chas was sat in a Chair by his bed, bent forward as she studied her son and held his hand in two of her pink manicured hands. Just as Paddy had warned Aaron was in a bad way. He'd sustained a hefty amount of injuries. His right foot was propped up by a pillow as a blue cast incased his lower leg. The two men have been like savages to break his ankle, no way would he have stood a chance. His knuckled were scraped and scratched a result of thowing punches. On the side of his forehead he had several stitches running along his pale skin and white dressing on the back of his head. The sight of a sleeping broken Aaron made his heart go out to the teenager, nobody deserved such a beating, especially after trying to help another. He hated to think of what other injuries he had hiding underneath the covers of the blue blanket. He only felt pure hatred towards the attackers and a unfamiliar urge to want to smash they're faces in for what they had done to his man.

Chas looked up when he took the vacant seat beside her. Her hair was in disarray around her tired face. She soon returned her gaze to her son though. He noticed her thumbs tracing gentle patterns on Aaron's hand and fore arm with her bright pink nails, anything to coax him awake or assure him she was there.

"Glad you're here." She told him over the constant reassuring beep of the monitors. "He'll be asking for you when he wakes. He was earlier." She admitted, pursing her lips together to smile faintly towards him. "The nurse's told me he kept calling out for you before they had to sedate him."

Even thought Aaron didn't say much about how he felt about Jackson, at least not to him anyway, he showed it in his actions or his unintentional slip ups. That had been on of them, shouting out his name when he was in pain or scared or even both. Not Paddy or his mum but him. It made his stomach ache to think Aaron wanted him at such a time. But why was he sedated? "Why did they-."

"He gave the doctor a split lip." Chas laughed as she remembered the poor doctor talking to her with a tissue held to his lip. "Such a little sweetheart isn't he?"

"He didn't?" Jackson gasped before Chas went on to explain.


	4. Chapter 4

It was mid morning when Chas stood up to stretch her legs, having spent the early hours of the morning bent over in her chair by Aaron's bed. Jackson and she had both nodded off in their very uncomfortable chairs whilst watching Aaron for any change. While sleeping Chas's head had fallen forward, leaving her now with a very sore neck. she rolled her head from side to side as she saw Jackson resting his head on his folded forearms by Aaron's knees, his face looking up her son as they slept. She was proud to see Jackson cared so much for her son. Stifliny a big yawn, Chas decided to head to the café downstairs for a coffee. She could still remember where it was from her last visit to the hospital after Aaron's suicide attempt. Knowing Aaron was in safe hands with Jackson, she began to head towards the café in need of a decent coffee and some thing inside of her. Not before waking Jackson first though. He'd been sat there all night with her and she was sure the growing lad needed some kind of refreshment.

" I'm just going to the café for a drink, do you want anything?" She asked Jackson, tapping him on the shoulder to wake. After a slight shake of the head from a very tried Jackson, she went after her much needed fuel booster.

On her way to the café she slipped into the family room were she'd left Paddy to wait. He'd popped in a few times since Jackson's arrival but other than that he'd been quite happy to wait in the family room. He was curled up on the small sofa, snoring his head off. Good job it was only him in the room. On her way over to him she picked up a gossip magazine and slapped him on the head to wake him. A starteld Paddy, jolted awake and shot up into a sitting position instantly, adjusting his glasses on his face.

"I'm just off to get a coffee, want anything?" Chas asked him, giggling from the sight in front of her. She owed more than coffee to this man. He was the one who had raised her son, been there for him and her. He had called her when he first got the news from the hospital about Aaron being admitted and driven her to the hospital. Paddy was still here now, seven hours after arriving in the early hours of the night.

"A coffee would be fantastic!" Paddy admitted. "I'll come with you, now that I'm awake." He added chucking the magazine onto the coffee table with a smirk.

"You should have gone home Paddy." Chas told him as they walked.

"No, no! I want to be here." Paddy honestly told her. He loved her son like he was his own son. He wasn't going to sit at home and fret about the young man. He needed to be there with him, just like needed to be. "Caught a few hours sleep on that sofa once the police finished talking to those two girls."

"Poor girls." Chas mused before they lapsed into silence thinking about them. ". . . Where are they now?"

"The dark haired girl- Lacey I think her name was. Her boyfriend took them home." Paddy told her. "I'm sure they'll be fine. He seemed like a nice enough lad."

"Shame those two animals weren't 'nice enough'!" Chas fumed rekindling her earlier rant. "Who would be so _sick_ to do that. . . to my Aaron!" Her voice broke at the end as she began to start crying again. When she'd first arrived at the hospital and seen Aaron she'd broken down in tears. He was in worse state than his suicide attempt and even that had been bad. No mother should have to worry about losing their son. But she was experiencing it for the second time. Once was more than enough for her.

"Chas, don't. . ." Paddy soothed, placing a hand on her arm.

"Don't what Paddy? My son is lying beat up and broken in a hospital bed because he tried to help two girls." Chas sobbed. "Why couldn't he have just walked past, walk away even!"

"Don't fret about that now. He was doing a good thing helping those girls." Paddy told her bringing her into a hug. "He wouldn't have known what those men were capable of. For now let's just be there for him and concentrate on getting him better."

The shift of the bed was enough to wake Jackson again. It wasn't Chas this time to ask him if he wanted a coffee. It was Aaron. Aaron was awake, or seemed to be as he shifted around in his bed. Then his hand came up to his other hand and began ripping at the wires and IV lines that were hooked into the back of his hands. He knew he was awake then. Quickly, Jackson got to his feet and grabbed Aaron's wrists careful not to cause any pain for him to prevent him from doing any damage to himself.

"No, don't do that Aaron." Jackson hushed, trying to calm him as Aaron began to fight against him. It seemed his boyfriend couldn't hear him as he began to push harder against him. He was surprised by the strength he still had for such a fragile looking state. Fearing Aaron was going to hurt himself, Jackson called for a nurse or a doctor over his shoulder.

No sooner had he called out did a nurse and doctor entre the room in a quick breeze. They swiftly got to Aaron's side, the nurse taking control of holding Aaron from Jackson whilst the Doctor shone a pen light into his eyes and checked his ob's. They were calm and professional as they saw to Aaron, re-attaching his IV lines and wires. Jackson just stood at the side, keeping out of the way and on the edge of panicking. The doctor soon inserted an injection into Aaron's IV line which seemed to have the desired affect on Aaron almost instantly he was calm and appeared to be sleeping.

"Nurse Lauren will just finishing sorting out his IV line, make sure he won't be able to pull it out again." The doctor told Jackson when he noticed him standing at the side. "He just woke up and was a little dazed. A bit panicked as well. So I gave him a weak sedative, the earlier one had worn off. The next time he wakes he'll be a lot calmer just don't expect him to be great company. He'll be a bit groggy."

Jackson laughed at the doctors comment. "Don't worry, he wasn't that great a company before." He was eager for Aaron to wake now, he just wanted to hear him again. "When do you think that will be- when he next wakes?"

"Again, anytime today." The doctor answered simply. "There's still a few tests I need to run when he wakes, so I'll be back later to check on him."

"Thank you." Jackson told him as he went back to watching Nurse Lauren Fussing round Aaron. He took a seat beside Aaron's bed again when the doctor left.

"You should get some rest." Nurse Lauren said as she eyed Jackson over Aaron's notes she was scribbling in. "He won't be awake for a while as yes. Go home, eat and rest."

"Nah, I can't leave him I'll be fine." Jackson told her. "He needs someone to make sure he behaves himself." He joked as he remembered the doctor Chas had told him about.

"Quite a little fighter." Nurse Lauren smiled as she finished off. "And a hero I hear!"

That made Jackson laugh to hear Aaron being referred to as a 'hero'. If Aaron could hear the Nurse praising him he would cringe. He hated any sort of attention aimed at him, good or bed. He'd grown used to being ignored or forgotten about, so wasn't used to any body focusing their attention on him. Sometimes Jackson saw behind Aaron's eyes that he'd relished in the attention that Paddy aimed his way most of the time but he'd also seen the many times Aaron had reacted badly to certain attention. He knew how far he could push Aaron now, having learnt from the pub incident, so he knew how he could have a lot of fun winding Aaron up later about his heroic actions; but for now he was focused on getting him better. Teasing and joking could come later on.

Chas and Paddy returned just as Nurse Lauren had left. Now that it was daytime hours at the hospital more than two visitors were permitted to visit Aaron at any one time, which was good news for Paddy. He wasn't pushed into the family room any more as Jackson and Chas hogged the vigil seats by Aaron. Chas was soon to jump down Jackson's throat, asking why the Nurse had been to see Aaron. He quickly explained to her Aaron's rather scary episode just a few minutes before.

When Jackson had finished talking to Chas about what the doctor had said, Paddy handed Jackson a steaming paper cup of rich dark liquid. "I brought you a coffee, you look like you could do with one."

"Thanks." Jackson said, grateful for the caffeine. He wanted to be alert for when Aaron woke again.

"No problem. . . It's good news, eh? What the doctor said." Paddy chirped to them as Chas was back to watching Aaron again. "He'll be waking up soon."

"Yeah." Jackson sighed. "Just want to get him home though."

"We all do." Paddy agreed.


	5. Chapter 5

The afternoon came and went, and still Aaron remain unconscious. Chas had stayed by Aaron's side as Paddy and Jackson had taken a trip to the cafe to collect them all some lunch. Jackson wasn't willing to leave Aaron's side but Paddy insisted he stretched his legs and his stomach was growling for food as well. In the evening Jackson popped out to quickly call his mother and site manager to inform them of where he was. He'd forgotten all about the bonus until Paddy began making idle chit chat about odd little things. When conversation had moved on to his latest job, he suddenly remembered he hadn't phoned in of his absence. He called his mother as well in case she began to fret about his where about.

Aaron still felt a little strange. The effects of what he'd been injected with earlier were wearing off. He could remember waking up earlier even though it was confusing and frightening as the images flashed through his mind. Earlier he hadn't been able to see through the pain that had taken control of his body, clouding his judgment. Nothing had made sense, lights were too bright or sounds were too loud. He'd found it difficult to keep up with whirlwind that had spun round his sluggish self. But then a huge wave of calm had rolled over him, dragging him under. However its effects were wearing off now, he could no longer ignore the nagging pain or the background noise that whispered in his ears.

Slowly Aaron began to open his eyes. He didn't search for whatever was attached to him like last time, he remembered ripping them out and pain shooting through his hands. He didn't want that neither the rush of bodies closing in on him. He saw his mum first through his blurry vision. The harsh fluorescent lights made his eyes smart so he blinked a few times to clear it. The second person he saw was Paddy, his eyes fixed outside the window into the corridor. Neither adult had noticed him waking up. He wasn't bothered, what did bother him was he couldn't see Jackson. He knew he was in hospital by the lights and unforgettable sterile smell. Surely Jackson would be here? Maybe Jackson had heard about what he'd stupidly gotten himself into and left him? He wouldn't blame him. He'd voiced his displeasure of violence many times before. Warned him what would happen, what he would lose if he ever got himself into a fight.

But it didn't settle him one bit. He wanted Jackson. Where was he? Aaron began to panic again. He couldn't have left him. They cared about each other. He wished Jackson realised he knew he'd made a stupid mistake that he regretted and would forgive him for using violence. He'd find him. He'd find him and explain what had happened. Maybe with his side of the story he'd understand and give him another chance. Without thinking Aaron pushed himself up, ready to swing out of bed, before shooting pains stabbed through his torso and a numb ache slammed into his right ankle. He cried out instinctively in pain. He was too focused on finding Jackson and explaining to him then to think properly.

"Aaron!" Paddy scorned, jumping to his feet and to his side, placing a steadying grip on his upper arm. He guided Aaron back against the pillows as Chas had arranged them to support his back. All the time Chas kept her eyes trained on him still yet to speak.

"Wheres'-." Aaron began before being cut off by a lunch ripping cough that triggered his ribs to scream in protest.

"Jackson? He's here." Chas assured him reading her son as it was obvious on his face. Relief washed through, short livid when quickly replaced by more questions. Was Jackson here to break up with him, waiting outside till he woke to break it to him, unable to look at him anymore. ". . . poor lad was just calling in to his work, he'll be over the moon when he gets back to find you awake." Chas rambled, uncomfortably.

As if on queue Jackson wandered back into the room, pressing a few buttons on his phone before slipping it back into his Jacket pocket. His whole face lip up when he looked upt to see Aaron sitting up in the hospital bed. Albeit he still looked battered and broken. The bruises now more vivid on his face and painful expression that screwed up his face slightly. But he was awake and that was all that mattered at the moment. He soon sprung himself across the room and flung his arms around the mechanic's shoulders, pulling him into a strong hug.

"Ah!" Aaron cried out, under the pressure. He didn't want Jackson to let ago. He wanted to stay in his arms where he felt protected but it was painful.

As though Aaron was burning to touch, Jackson leapt back muttering apologies for cuasing him more pain. Subconsciously Jackson had snaked his hand down Aaron's arm and had began to trace pattern's along his forearm, as Aaron assured him he was okay. When Aaron had been unconscious he had done just that as he waited. He wouldn't have dared do that to him if he had been aware of the older man's actions. Aaron wasn't keen on PDA's. Jackson understood how he was still coming to terms with being 'out' so Jackson was a little surprised when he noticed Aaron not ripping his arm away from his trialing fingers.

"I'll just go let the Nurse's know you're awake, think the doctor wanted to see you." Chas announced, sensing the young men needed some time alone. "Come on Paddy."

"Er. . . right. . . –Y-Yeah." Paddy muttered following Chas.

Jackson waited for the door to close before speaking. He'd been sitting by Aaron's bed for over fourteen hours going over and over all the things he wanted to tell the teenager. He had thought of a lot to say. How worried he had been, that he was proud to have him as his boyfriend. But all that passed his lips was the complete opposite. He blamed it on the lack of sleep and utter worry of the mechanic for his out burst. "How could you have been so stupid!" He raged.

All the time he'd spent waitgin for Aaron to wake he had gone over and over what Paddy had told who had been taught the events by the two girls and police officers. He thought of a million what ifs and different scenarios that could have played out. Most ending in a more serious outcome that chilled his bones at the thought.

He caught the flicker of pain that darted across Aaron's face before he tried to cover it. But then even that didn't halt his path. "Why don't you ever think? You always have to act first!" Jackson scorned. "What if something worse happened? They could have killed you and no way would i be fathered round a grave stone for my dead boyfriend because-."

He was cut off by Aaron, who had misinterpreted Jackson's caring rage into something he was more used to receiving. Anger. He reacted in the only way he knew how. "Yeah cause that's me! Never think, always losing my head." Aaron sneered.

"Aaron-." Jackson began. He knew where Aaron was going. Thing were doing don hill fast!

"Why you still here? I'm not making you stay. Too much hassle, aren't I!" Aaron shouted, waking himself up. "Go on! GET OUT!"

Jackson could tell Aaron wasn't causing him any relief from his injuries by the way he was shouting at the top of his lungs and gesturing his arms around aggressively. He'd forgotten how quickly the teenagers temperament could change. He needed to calm the situation down right away, but nothing he said made a difference.

When Jackson didn't move, Aaron took matters into his own hands, he flung the hospital blanket back and began to tear at the wires attacked to his arms with no regard to himself. Alarmed by the younger man's rage at first, it took a while before Jackson tried to stop him.

"Aaron. . . Aaron!" Jackson said firmly looking Aaron in the eyes as he grabbed his wrists. "Aaron!"

He didn't like it. He felt caged, restrained, whatever. He just didn't like it. He knew it was only Jackson, who would never hurt him. But it still didn't help. It didn't help the images flash across his mind, fresh and raw, as the grips on his arms were too familiar. It only fuelled his rage.

"Get off!" Aaron roared using all his strength to push the older man off of him. He succeeded. Jackson's grip broken and he stumbled back in to the chairs collected at the side.

"What's going on in here?" Chas's voice carried through the doorway, where Paddy and Nurse Lauren stood behind her. "Could hear you shouting halfway down the corridor!"

Aaron kept quiet, his breathing deep as he glare at Jackson. His chest hurt because of his stupid out burst but hadn't Jackson just said he'd rather not be with him? He had just told him he was stupid and reckless, he knew that. He was too focused on Jackson to pay attention to the Nurse who began to lecture him on keeping calm and not to go anything to vigorous if he wanted to get out anytime soon. She 'tut'ted as she reattached his IV line for the second time that day in less than twelve hours. She wasn't happy about that.

Jackson remained in the room, he was still confused by the outburst but he knew Aaron needed him even if he didn't. He wasn't going to leave him. He had seen the frightened look in Aaron's eyes as he had lashed out, it was hard not notice. He ignored the questioning looks Chas threw his way and the way Paddy looked to and fro between them. Jackson concentrated on Aaron, watching him closely.

"I think Aaron should rest now." Nurse Lauren told them quietly, once he was settled. "Maybe it would be a good idea if you all got yourselves some dinner and came back later."

Taking the hint Paddy aired his idea on them all grabbing themselves some food and fresh air to give Aaron a break. If anybody knew when best to be around Aaron it was Paddy. "Come on, let's give him some space."

Unwillingly Jackson tore himself away and followed Paddy to the hospital cafe. He wasn't surprised when Chas didn't wait long before she began to want to know what happened between them. They hadn't even sat down in the cafe before she was shoving questions and accusations down Jackson's throat.

"Why was Aaron getting himself in such a state?" Chas demanded as she tore open her sandwich wrapper.

"I don't know. It was my fault, i was stupid and said the wrong things." Jackson sighed.

"What things?" Chas continued, determind to know why her only son was in such a state already.

"I don't know, I kinda vented all my worry to him which he took the wrong way. I should have thought." Jackson admitted.

"He's just woken up!" Chas started.

"Don't. Not here. We're all tired and worried about Aaron." Paddy reasoned. "Lets just eat out sandwiches and say good night to Aaron. We'll come back in morning- And before either of you argue you're going home the both of you. You need your sleep. Both of you are like grizzly toddlers."

"He needs me here." Chas argued, stirring her coffee.

"No he doesn't. Give the poor lad a break." Paddy giggled. Aaron often found his mother irritating at the best of times. So for her to sit by his bed in hospital would be absolute hell to him.


	6. Chapter 6

Jackson didn't hang around long in the morning. He'd only gotten a few hours of sleep, a couple more than the previous night. Even though Aaron had woken up and the Doctor had told them he could go home within a few days if he continued on with his steady rate of recovery, he still worried him. Keeping him up all hours of the night, Jackson had fret over Aaron's episode in the hospital and how he would cope when the police arrived that morning. Now that he was awake the police wanted to make sure they spoke to him and got all the information they needed. They took assault charges very seriously and seemed keen to crack on with their investigation from what he had heard.

A quick shower, change of clothes and a simple breakfast of cereal inside of him, Jackson made his way to see Aaron. The less time he spent away from Aaron the better. He wanted to get their before Chas or Paddy did this morning, he needed to speak to Aaron. Sort out whatever had happened yesterday and put it in the past, concentrate on getting him better. He'd barely said a word to his flat mate as he left. He had yet to explain everything to him. He would do later, if he ever got the time.

Aaron was awake when he arrived and looked just as tired as he felt. His bruising didn't help, gone was his pale clear complexion only to be marred with ugly bruising. He wondered if Aaron had seen himself yet, not that he would care. Aaron didn't spend ages like he did perfecting his appearance, aftershave and gel was as far he went. He made his way into the room and took a seat by his bed, neither of them saying a word. Aaron didn't even look up as he did so, eyes fixed on a spot in the corner. He knew Aaron was stubborn in the aftermath of their fights, so he knew it wasn't going to be easy to talk.

Jackson jumped straight into it. "I'm sorry about yesterday Aaron."

Still nothing. "I was so worried about you, it just came in anger. I'm not angry at you." He continued snaking his hand across the sheets to Aaron's. "I'm angry at them, I care about you. Understand that I am so proud of what you done not angry, never angry."

He noticed Aaron shift in the bed and quickly flick his eyes towards Jackson's hand holding his before back again to the corner. It was a breakthrough; if he was really angry with him he'd have snatched his hand away.

"And I will never break up with you." Jackson smiled. ". . . Never. You and me always, yeah?"

"Yeah?" Aaron mumbled, almost inaudible.

"Yes. Always." Jackson said firmly, earning himself a small smile from Aaron which had fought itself to the surface.

It was certainly a worry off of his shoulders, now that him and Aaron were okay. But it wasn't as if he didn't expect such a reaction from Aaron, it was typical behaviour from him. It was just a good thing how he knew how to handle Aaron. Most people didn't. They wouldn't bother. But he did and he was glad he did, Aaron was so rewarding. He had a side that he only let him see in private. Aaron was kind, thoughtful, shy, forgetful, funny, caring and energetic, he loved that side of his boyfriend. Everybody else thought Aaron was just grumpy, aggressive, unsociable and moody, apart from Paddy and Adam. It made people shy away from him than rather actually get to know him, which was shame. There loss.

The only worry Jackson had now was the police arriving. They were coming to speak to Aaron at ten a clock and it was now ten to. Paddy and Chas had both arrived half an hour ago, sitting opposite him. Paddy was telling them all about his little accident up at Butlers Farm before Chas changed the subject to the up and coming visit. She'd been just as worried as Jackson. However Aaron and Paddy both seem unfazed by it all. Paddy was most probably just trying to keep calm head on it all. But shouldn't of Aaron been at least just a little bit worried?

He was sitting up calmly in bed, almost in a daze as Chas talked to them all and aired her views. There was no longer the constant beep of the monitors but general noise floated in through the open doors of the room from corridor. Chas had perched herself on the edge of the bed by Aaron's good leg, to leave the two vacant seats for Jackson and Paddy. She turned round when there was a slight knock on the door, followed by the rustle of heavy police Jackets.

"Good morning, we were wondering if it would be alright to speak to Aaron Livesy?" One of the Policemen asked, he was in his late fifties at least with his short grey hair.

"Err, yeah. Course." Paddy said getting to his feet as they made their way into the room.

"Is it alright if we were to stay?" Chas asked them, hoping they would allow her to.

"-No, mum." Aaron answered for them. He didn't want anyone in there with them when he spoke to the police, especially his mother.

"What? Aaron, I won't say a word." Chas told him.

"I don't want any of you in here." Aaron told them, so Chas wouldn't feel as excluded.

"We'll be in the hall then." Chas said defeated. She only wanted to be there for him.

"Do you want me to stay?" Jackson asked him, hopeful he would say yes. He was curious to know what actually happened two nights okay. He only had the girls and the police's accounts of events. He needed to hear from the horse's mouths.

"No, you're alright." Aaron said, he didn't want Jackson to hear what had happened. Hear how he gave up at the end, let the kicks and blows rain down on him with no effort to block. He could spare him the horror of it all. He knew he already worried for him. He didn't want to add to that.

"Okay, just call for me if you need me." Jackson told him, kissing him on the forehead, dodging the stitches before he ducked out of the room.

The police waited until they had all left, taking the two seats Paddy and Jackson had been sitting in. They started off with asking him about where he had been before and he'd answered that he'd been to a bar with Jackson. He hadn't revealed which one, it wasn't relevant was it? So why bother mentioning it. The questions then moved onto the girls and the two men. He'd made sure to tell them how scared the girls were and that the men didn't leave them alone only to advance even more. They already had a record of all the injuries they had inflicted upon him and they had ran down the whole list, asking him how he got each one.

"The deep cut to your forehead which needed five stitches, how did you gain that?" Officer Faldun, the officer in fifties asked.

He was able to remember that one pretty clearly. Each image was still fresh in his head, a few little foggy but others were bright and scary. "I think it was a bottle to my head."

"What sort of bottle?" The other policeman, officer Kent pushed.

"I don't know- a beer bottle?" Aaron said vaguely. He hadn't really known what sort of bottle, he couldn't remember.

"Okay . . . Who was the one who used the bottle?" Officer Faldun asked, scribbling notes down.

Who? . . . think Aaron, think. He couldn't remember. The doctor had warned him he might not be able to remember a few things yet.

"Don't worry if you can't remember." They assured him, seeing him struggle. "Can you tell us how you got your other head injury?"

No, no he couldn't. Everything was a bit foggy, fragments of images but nothing clear and obvious. He really tried to remember. To no avail, he couldn't remember. It was like a massive block had just shut down on it all and he couldn't move it no matter how hard he tried. He was becoming to grow frustrated with it all.

"How about, your ankle. . . ?" Officer Faldun continued.

"I-I can't remember." Aaron snapped.

"Maybe we should leave it for now. We've got enough information to run on for now." Officer Kent announced, getting to his feet. "If you remember anything else, don't be hesitant to give us a call."

Aaron nodded in understanding and watched them leave. He could see them talking to Chas outside, through the window as soon as she saw them. Jackson didn't wait and came straight inside as Paddy and Chas spoke to the police.

"Alright?" Jackson asked. He'd walked into Aaron staring at his hospital sheets with his jaw fixed shut.

"I couldn't remember." He said.

"The doctors warned you might not." Jackson assured him.

"I couldn't remember what they did to me." Aaron said, his voice almost breaking as he stared up to Jackson. Tears were brimming in his eyes. The loss of memory had affected the teen more than Jackson had understood. It scared Aaron to not know what they did.

"Shh. . ." Jackson soothed as he sat on the edge of the bed and pulled Aaron into a hug. "It's okay."

"It's not." Aaron argued. "I can't remember. I want to-. . . I want to know what they did."

Jackson hoped he wouldn't remember. He didn't want the memories to plague the young mechanic. Was it better living in ignorance or remembrance? He didn't know. It might settle Aaron to know what exactly happened, but then again it might do more harm then good. Either way sooner or later he would remember what happened. Only then would he know. Neither of them noticed Paddy or Chas sneak into the room, until Chas perched herself on to the edge of the bed and pulled Aaron towards her from Jackson.


	7. Chapter 7

The next two days it seemed Aaron was back to his normal self. He was annoyed that he couldn't go home even after all his protests to the Nurses and Paddy which meant he was grumpy with every one who tried to speak to him. It seemed he didn't quite comprehend the seriousness of his injuries. Even though he was in a great deal of pain and still receiving large amounts of pain killers and IV lines, he thought he was perfectly fine to go home. He'd tried numerous of times to fake perfect health but failed when all could see the truth.

"I want to go home." Aaron announced for the hundredth time that day. He was beginning to sound like an annoying child to Jackson.

"Well tough, you can't." Jackson said with a sickly sweet smile.

Aaron shot a deathly glare his way.

"No point looking at me like that." Jackson laughed, used to Aaron's ways. "Until the doctors say otherwise you're staying in here."

"But it's boring." Aaron whined. Now he was really sounding like an annoying child.

Jackson rolled his eyes. "Go to sleep then."

"Not tired." Aaron sighed, even though his appearance said otherwise. He looked exhausted to Jackson, another reason why he wasn't willing for Aaron to go home yet.

"Mmm. . . you look it." Jackson commented raking his gaze over his boyfriend. "I know I am."

"Come here." Aaron told him, shifting over in his bed to make space for Jackson.

"No, I'm fine here." Jackson protested. He didn't want to hurt Aaron by causing too much movement on his way onto the bed.

"Jackson. . ." Aaron almost pleaded the longing in his eyes evident.

"Alright." Jackson sighed getting up and moving onto the bed.

He was careful of all the wires feeding into Aaron, making sure he didn't catch one and rip it out. Even more careful of Aaron's broken ankle even though he said it didn't hurt. He was lying when he said his broken ribs were okay, he noticed him grimace as he moved stiffly to the side making room for him. Jackson snaked an arm around the back of Aaron's shoulders, so he could rest his shaven head on his chest. He'd never seen Aaron before without gel in his hair, keeping each spike in place. He'd often seen him with his hair wet, but after that Aaron always put gel in straight away. The past few days he'd seen Aaron without his usual 'wet' effect hair, he looked younger. He preferred it.

It wasn't long before Chas returned from her coffee run. Unfortunate for Paddy he needed to be back at the surgery keeping things running, even though he had Rhona it wasn't fair on her for him to be at the hospital 24/7. But Chas had told Jai and Nikhil at the factory about the current circumstances and they'd been very understanding, giving her as much time she needed off. She was about to run her mouth about something or other but she luckily stopped herself upon seeing the two boys side by side in the hospital bed asleep. It warmed her heart to see somebody care so much for her son.

It was around mid afternoon before one of the boys started to stir. Jackson looked around the room with blurry eyes, adjusting to florescent lights that were harsh on his eyes. Once focused he spotted Chas sitting in her usual seat reading a magazine with a huge smile plastered on her face. He hadn't seen that in a while, not with all the worry for Aaron flying around.

"How long was I out for?" He yawned.

"Not long, few hours." Chas said peering up from her gossip magazine. "You done good to get some rest."

"I needed it . . . and so did he." Jackson said as he tried to shift off the bed without waking Aaron.

"Oh, I've got some good news." Chas beamed, putting her magazine down. "The doctors said he can go home tomorrow."

"That's great. Are they sure he's up for it?" Jackson quizzed, trying to work out how Aaron would manage at home. There was the stairs to think of, how he would manage on crutches, how he would deal with the pain and a bunch of other stuff.

"They're really pleased with his progress." Chas told him. "Besides they can't keep him in for too long."

"True. We'll manage." Jackson sighed. "I just hope he's going to be a little less grumpy at home. Don't want him nagging us to go back to the garage."

"I'd Kill Cain." Chas answered seriously causing Jackson to laugh.

The next day Jackson found Aaron sitting on the edge of his bed when he arrived mid morning to visit him. He wasn't due to leave for another three hours but it seemed Aaron couldn't wait to see the back of the place. He couldn't blame him, he would have hated to be checked on every couple of hours, poked and prodded and then given disgusting excuses for food to eat. Aaron had more than once managed to talk him round into sneaking him in a few decent things to eat, such as sandwiches from the café in Emmerdale and bottles of coke. Even Aaron couldn't charm the nurses.

"What you doing up and about?" Jackson asked him, as he dumped duffel bag at the end of the bed. Aaron had asked him the other night after being told he was being discharged the next day to collect him some decent clothes to go in. So Jackson had taken it upon himself to pick Aaron, what he thought was a decent outfit. Even though Aaron did look good in trackies and Hoodies, Jackson preferred a look that didn't say 'tramp in training'.

"Nothing." Aaron answered him, swinging his good leg back and forth. "Did you bring my clothes?"

"Yeah, in the bag." Jackson said just as Aaron grabbed the bag, swung it over his shoulder and picked up his crutches which Jackson hadn't spotted by his bed. "Do you need a hand?"

Aaron turned to him with a cocked eye brow. "Er. . .No?" He laughed.

"Alright, only asking." Jackson breathed holding his hands up. "Just shout if you do."

"Whatever." Aaron called over his shoulder as he disappeared into the en-suite bathroom to the side.

Jackson sat alone for a while, waiting for Aaron to finish getting changed. He'd already heard him clattering around, swearing under his breath as he banged into things. When Aaron had seen what Jackson had packed in the bag for him he'd heard his protests, which started Jackson teasing him about his 'fashion' sense or to what Jackson liked to say he had little of. He couldn't understand as he searched through his wardrobes why he stuck to his trackies and hoodies and not wear some of the many jeans and shirts he possessed. So Jackson had packed him up a pair of dark navy jeans and a black jumper that he knew would show off his finer assets.

"Aaron hurry up, I'm getting old out here!" Jackson called out to him, checking his watch. He'd just spent half an hour struggling into his clothes.

"Yeah, hang on sec!" He heard Aaron snap on the other side of the door.

"Alright, keep calm-." Jackson had begun to tease only to be stopped in his tracks by the sound of a loud thud. "Aaron? . . . Aaron, you okay? Aaron!"


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **_I know I'm a bit late in working this out, considering I've been a member for over 6months now but I've just worked out how to see how many hits and favourites and alerts all my fan fics have gotten. Thank you so much guys! I never realised how appreciated my fanfics were. Also thank you for all the kind reviews and such like. I look forward to receiving each one.  
><em>For this update I was stuck with writers block. I've just finished school and studying for my finals. I've got 3months off to focus on my hobbies now instead of tedious GCSE's. Hopefully I will be spending more time doing fanfic, but when struck with writers block it's hard to shift. I know where I'm taking this story, it's just to get it down on paper. So I hope you enjoy this update. Please Review! I love to know what you think.

Jackson rushed towards the door and tried to unlock it. Stupid Aaron had locked the door behind himself. He tried knocking on the door. "Aaron! Aaron come one, open the door." Jackson called to him. "Are you alright?"

A sickening silence followed for what seemed ages, before he took matters into his own hands. He tried the door, hoping Aaron hadn't locked it. But it seemed luck wasn't on his side, the door was locked and there was no way he could bust the lock open. However he'd seen the nurse's had keys.

"Excuse me, can I get some help in here?" Jackson called out in urgency. Was Aaron okay? He felt sick. Aaron had been deemed fit enough to go home today by the doctors. Jackson hoped that it was another one of Aaron's silly little jokes. He didn't think he could handle another bad turn.

"What's the matter?" A blonde Nurse asked as she rushed in, searching for the problem with her wild eyes.

"It's Aaron, he's not answering me." Jackson told her, gesturing to the door.

Calmly the Nurse took a key looped on her security tag and unlocked the door. She quickly stepped into the room, no longer blocking Jackson's view. Aaron lay on the floor unconscious. He was sprawled on his side on the cold tiled floor.

"What's wrong?" Jackson demanded his voice shaking slightly at the sight of his boyfriend. He knelt down beside him as the Nurse began to run through the usual routine of a passed out patient.

"Nothing to worry about, I suspect he's done too much." The nurse said before she began to wake Aaron. "Aaron. . . Aaron, sweetie. Can you wake up?"

To Jackson it seemed like forever till he saw the familiar blue of Aaron's eyes as he woke. He was dazed and disorientated as he glanced around trying to work out what had happened. Why was Jackson hovering over him? Why was there a Nurse injecting him with something? What was happening?

"Hey, hey it's alright. You're okay." Jackson assured him when he realized the scared animal like glint in his eyes. "You just passed out."

"I-I can't -." Aaron began.

"Don't worry, let's just get you back to the bed, yeah?" Jackson said already straightening himself up, ready to help Aaron up.

A couple of hours later Aaron was discharged from hospital. Just as the nurse had told them, it wasn't nothing to worry about. The doctor had told them it was too be expected considering he'd just woken up from a coma and was just getting back on his feet. He was happy to allow Aaron home but under strict instructions to rest and take his medication as prescribed. The Nurse's had said they would miss Aaron and his cheeky ways, trying to opt out of taking his medication and going against all orders. But Aaron wasn't going to miss the place, as soon as the doctor had given him the all clear, he was up and ready to get out.

"Home sweet home." Jackson said, as he pulled up in his van outside Smithy Cottage. "Glad to be back?"

"Yeah." Aaron said, already undoing his seat belt and pushing the van door open to get out. He had to wait for Jackson though to get his crutches out of the back. He hated having to rely on those things, making it obvious he still wasn't back to his normal health. A constant reminder of what happened. Although, he did think he done a pretty could job of blocking all of the images and memories of that night out of his head, not that he could remember much. He knew Jackson was waiting for him to breakdown or loses his head about it all, but he was determined to keep face. He wasn't going to let them horrible pigs get the better of him.

"Here you are sir." Jackson joked, bowing away like a servant.

Aaron just rolled his eyes as he took the crutches and heaved himself out of the van.

Inside Paddy had already got the Kettle on, Chas was sitting at the kitchen table but had soon got to her feet and pulled out a chair for Aaron. He wasn't going to be able to cope with all the fussing if she was going to continue like that. He knew she was only caring for him but it still got on his nerves. He sat down all the same.

"Thanks." He said resting his crutches against the table.

"What did the doctor say?" She asked, taking her seat again as Jackson sat in between them.

"Nothing much." Aaron mumbled.

"He just told him to rest and gave us Aaron's medication." Jackson told her. He wasn't going to mention Aaron's little fall earlier. He knew it would only worry here and she would start fussing even more. Besides Aaron would kill him, he could already sense he eyes glaring holes into his skull, silently telling him not to mention a word of it.

Chas, Paddy and Jackson soon slipped into conversation about what exactly the doctor had said, when to give Aaron his medication and how long for, as well as booking a follow up check up at his Doctor's. All the while Aaron sat at the kitchen table, staring into thin air and drinking the coffee that Paddy had made them all. He didn't realize how exhausted he'd become. It didn't seem to him that he'd done much all day, but he could feel his eyes getting heavy as he struggled to keep them open in the kitchen, listening to them chat.

"Want to go upstairs sleepy head?" Jackson asked noticing his boyfriend's sleepy demeanor beside him.

"What?- Yeah." Aaron muttered, already grabbing his crutches to get up.

"You going to be alright getting up them stairs on them things?" Chas asked when Aaron headed to the stairs. She couldn't help but fuss over him. She'd been so close to losing him for the second time. If she could, she would wrap him up in bubble wrap and keep him close by her so she could watch his every move. But she couldn't do that so she would just have to settle for getting on his nerves with her constant mothering. "Maybe you should sleep on the sofa for now."

"I'll be fine!" Aaron snapped. "I just want to go to bed."

"Alright." Chas breathed holding her hands up in mock surrender. "Jackson, go up behind him. If he falls he'll fall on you then." She laughed. "Not that you'll be much of a break for a fall. Maybe Paddy should instead."

Already on his feet Paddy went to follow Aaron upstairs. Aaron rolled his eyes at the silliness of it all. He was only going upstairs, but it seemed like a major life risking deal to the others.

It took him ten minutes to get up the stairs, ten minutes! He'd had to stop a few times, his muscles not up for the abuse that he was giving them as he hauled his body up the stairs via his arms on his each step. He'd nearly fallen a couple of times to, earning a scream from Chas both times and a 'be careful' Paddy. He was relieved when he finally got into his bedroom. He hadn't been home in almost a week, so was glad to be in his own bed. Chas and Paddy both went downstairs again and left the two boys to it.

"Do you want me to close the curtains, block out some of the light?" Jackson asked before he began to tug the curtains closed, shielding out the afternoon sun.

"Yeah." Aaron mumbled, dragging himself further onto the bed.

"Want me to stay?" Jackson asked him as he hovered close by, uncertain whether Aaron wanted him to go back downstairs and let him rest.

"Yeah I do." Aaron said making space for Jackson on the bed. There wasn't much room on Aaron's single bed, even less than the one in hospital. But both boys managed to get comfortable. Aaron was lying on his side facing the window as Jackson lay beside him with his arm hooked around his waist. Neither of them said anything as Aaron drifted off to sleep. Jackson stayed awake, listening to Aaron's soft snores and watching the rise and fall of his chest. He was just content knowing Aaron was at home and safe.


	9. Chapter 9

A week later, Aaron was climbing the walls. He'd already been to the doctors for his follow up check up with Jackson, only to be told to continue taking his medication and resting. He didn't want to rest. He wanted to go back to work, go out, do something at least. But Jackson had often brought DVD's and ordered a takeaway in instead of going into town and Paddy and his mother had straight up refused to allow him to go back to work, receiving a life long lecture from both of them of over doing things. He couldn't cope with it much longer.

On Wednesday, Paddy was on a call out and Jackson was still at work, so he seized the opportunity to make a break for it. Nobody would be any the wiser he thought as he snatched his keys from the side and locked up behind himself. He'd be back before anybody noticed. He was heading nowhere in particular. He sent a text to Adam, asking him if he wanted to meet up in the Woolpack for lunch before he hobbled over to garage. He was getting a lot sturdier on his crutches now. No longer in so much pain as he used his arms to push himself forward, sending what was a searing pain into his broken ribs. The doctor had said he was healing nicely during his check up. Paddy and Jackson often took the Mick out of now, saying they could hear him before they saw him.

Cain looked up just as he was approaching him on the gravel forecourt. He'd had his head underneath the bonnet of his own B.M.W.

"Alright?" Cain greeted when he caught sight of his nephew.

"Yeah, you?" Aaron shot back.

"Not too bad, car's just gone and broken down on me." Cain sighed, gesturing towards it with a spanner.

"What's wrong with it?" Aaron asked looking inside the engine.

"Don't know otherwise it would be fixed by now." Cain drawled. "Anyway, what you doing here? Won't your mum kill you if she finds you out."

Cain received a glare from Aaron. He wasn't answerable to no one. "I am allowed out." He snapped

"Mmm. . . whatever." Cain said returning back to his car. "Is there something you wanted? Or did you just come here to bother me."

". . . I was er- I was wondering if I could come back to work?" Aaron hesitantly asked.

Cain laughed at his nephew. "You're as close to useless still on those things."

"I can still do stuff." Aaron shot back annoyed. He was still capable of doing things even if others didn't think he was.

"Look kid, you've just been discharged from hospital. You can't return to work just yet." Cain said seriously. "Maybe in a couple weeks time . . ."

"Whatever." Aaron sighed, fed up with doing nothing.

"Besides, your mum would kill me." Cain laughed. "But for now, could you stick the kettle on?"

"Get stuffed." Aaron smirked already turning round and heading towards the pub.

He hadn't been in the Woolpack since returning home from hospital. He'd often been told by Paddy that many people in the village had told him to send on that they were thinking of him and wished him all the best in a speedy recovering. He hadn't fancied even bothering to go inside and become centre of everyone's attention. He was the latest gossip in the village and he knew full well that Pearl and Betty would want to know all the ins and outs of it, what the police were doing about it and how he was coping. He didn't really want to go inside, but he had to face them sooner or later. Anyway, Adam was most probably waiting for him with a pint.

He wasn't wrong, as soon as he stepped foot into the bar he was greeted warmly Diane sending all attention his way. Many people wished him well and uttered how such an awful thing it was to happen to him, all the time he was looking for Adam. As soon as he found him by the other end of the bar, he made a beeline for him, escaping Brenda who was just about to ask him how he was.

"Cheers mate." Aaron said as he took a big sip from the beer Adam had ordered in for him.

"No problem looked like you needed saving." Adam laughed.

"Yeah. If anyone else asks how I'm doing I'm gonna go mad." Aaron told him shaking his head.

"They're only looking out for ya." Adam reasoned, knowing that Aaron wasn't just saying.

"Yeah well, I wish they wouldn't." Aaron said. "Went to the garage earlier, even Cain won't let me back at work."

Adam just laughed. It was typical Aaron wanting to run before he could walk.

Aaron spent the rest of the afternoon in the pub with Adam. He completely forgot he had snuck out of the house and had full intention of returning before either Paddy or Jackson returned back from work. He only had a few beers, but he felt like he had been chucking them back. His head was foggy as he stared back Adam who was running on about Mia again. He didn't even notice Jackson and Paddy enter the pub looking for him. Not until they were both standing right over him. He was in trouble now.

"Alright Jackson? Paddy?" Adam greeted with his biggest grin, non the wiser as to why they were there.

"Alright Adam." Jackson answered before gesturing for Aaron to shuffle along the bench seat, to make room for him. "You didn't tell me you were coming out."

"Don't have to." Aaron mumbled. His head felt heavy and he didn't like it.

"Would have been nice to know where you were though." Jackson sighed.

"You had me worried." Paddy told him as he still stood by the table. He was about to jump straight into a lecture before Aaron cut him off.

"I want to go home." Aaron slurred. He didn't like the feeling of not being in control of his body. His head felt foggy, vision blurred and his head weighed a tone. He was finding it difficult to do the simplest of things. He wanted to be in control.

"Aaron, are you alright?" Jackson asked him full of concern, only just noticing what sort of state Aaron had gotten himself into. "Aaron." He said more sharply when Aaron started to stare off into thin air.

"W-what- yeah. Just want to go home." Aaron slurred slowly, already trying to push Jackson out of the way.

"Woah, hold on." Jackson said as he got himself off the bench seat and out of Aaron's way.

As soon as he stood his world tilted and he felt himself falling. Luckily Jackson was already on his feet and close by to catch him just in time. He hooked his arm around Aaron's waist and tugged one of Aaron's round his own shoulders. Aaron's head lolled forward, resting on his chin on his chest, his eyes half closed.

"How many has he had?" Jackson hissed at Adam. Angry that Aaron was passed drunk in his condition.

"Only a couple!" Adam protested, pointing to the empty glasses on the table.

Aaron was no lightweight; he could soon drink Adam and Jackson under the table. So why was he getting so drunk only after a couple of pints in the afternoon. It seemed really odd. Usually it took more than a couple, eight at least to get Aaron this wasted.

"His medication." Jackson said, kicking himself for being so stupid. "He's not supposed to drink with his medication."

"Oh god, will he be okay?" Adam asked horrified.

"Yeah, once we get home and sober him up." Paddy told him. "Which will be fun, trying to get this lump through the village."

On their way out of the pub, Paddy and Jackson either side or Aaron helping to keep him on his feet, all the time reminding him not to put any weight on his right leg, they bumped into Cain on his way in. After seeing the state Aaron had gotten himself into and what difficulty both Jackson and Paddy were having carrying the younger man home, Cain offered to give them a hand. He took most of the weight, almost carrying Aaron home like a baby. He'd slung Aaron over his shoulder, something which resembled a fireman's lift. He'd refused to carry Aaron like he was a newly wed bride. He'd told Paddy and Jackson that neither of them would appreciate it. Paddy led the way back to Smithy cottage as Jackson tailed behind Cain watching Aaron.

"You know, you should really keep more of a closer eye on him." Cain said as he came back downstairs after depositing Aaron onto his bed. "Chas will kill you if she finds out about this, which no doubt she will."

"Thanks for that Cain." Paddy said as he put the kettle on.

"Only saying. He came down to the garage as well today. Asking if he could come back to work." Cain told him, taking pleasure into stirring things up for them.

"You said No didn't you?" Paddy rushed, hoping Cain had.

"It's not often you get a keen young mechanic wanting to come back to work early. . ." Cain smiled enjoying winding Paddy up.

"Cain. . ."

"What do you take me for? Of course I said no." Cain laughed as a pure look of relief flooded over Paddy. "But on serious note Paddy. Watch him." Cain said seriously before leaving.

Upstairs, Jackson had only just finished trying to get Aaron's trackies off. Not being the most cooperative of people, Aaron had passed out on the bed as Jackson struggled to get him more comfortable to sleep.

"What are we going to do with you?" Jackson sighed as he helped Aaron get his hoodie off.


End file.
